rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ivory Syvian
Ivory Syvian is the daughter of Lucieina Dawn and Stuart Syvian, and the second youngest of the Syvian Family. She is roleplayed by "Anatra." Personality No information about this aspect of the character has been recorded. Appearance Before Ivory Syvian is the perfect mix between both of her parents, a balance of Kharidian and Elven, she is quite unique looking. Before her death, Ivory stood tall at 6'2". She had supple, soft, tanned skin, its darkened Kharidian tone aquired from both of her parents. Her body was not too fat, not too thin, it was near enough in the middle. Ivory perfered to wear skin tight trousers for more practical use, but enjoyed wearing dresses when she could. Her sense of style was easily recognised as formally casual, often wearing dark bottoms with a darker blue top in several different styles. Around with her, Ivory carried her staff. It was made of the bark of a magic wood tree. In accordance to her favourite colour, her staff was coloured black, intricate carvings of her childhood fantasies whittled into the wood by her own hand. Tales of dungeons and dragons, witches and wizards, knights and princesses littered the fine shaft, which fanned out at the end to an ovaled hook. Inside the hook, is a rather large piece of enchanted dragonstone. Depending on her stability, the dragonstone can range from deep purple to a bright white colour. It is represented in game by Ariane's Staff. Cascading loosely down her back, was a thick crop of coal black hair, curled naturally into tight ringlets. Her hair reached down to the bottom of her breasts, and in it were multiple streaks, highlights if you must of deep, blood red, adding a certain charm to her being. Poking out from her curls were two, elongated, elven pointed ears, though they were often hidden by the style she wore her hair. Aside from her natural beauty, unfortunately due to her Elven features, Ivory's eyes were the highlight of her entire self. She had the same big, deep blue eyes as her mother, a navy colour, like soft velvet on a plushy chair. Within her irises, were bold, vibrant flecks of gold, a blazing inferno in the darkness of her pupils, gazing into her eyes was like staring into the nights sky on a clear night, millions of stars glistening above. Her most prideful feature, was a large tattoo on her upper right arm. The sigil of House Syvian. The tattoo consisted of a ash blackened dagger, facing its hilt towards her shoulder, in front of the dagger was a very intricately worked "S", to stand for their family name. Coiling its scaled body around the dark dagger, was a snake. It symbolised their Kharidian heritage. Its tail rested alongside the tip of the body, 'snaking' around the blade until its head appeared by the side of the daggers pommel, its mouth open, baring its poisoned fangs to the world. Small, yet not hard to see, on the pommel of the blade was the symbol of the God Zamorak, a paler shade of grey than the rest of the blade. Post Revival Eridani Snow derived her sirname from her alarmingly pale skin. As white as winter, she looks almost-.. dead. Her hair is a shade of deep, glossy auburn, paler than the red that was highlighted in Ivory's hair before. Around her head, Eri wears a black, cotten eyepatch, despite having perfect use of her left eye. Her visible eye however, was-.. different. It was glazed over, and there was no pupil. It was just white, a thin ring of lilac where the iris would have been, and a vein that stretched across the pupil. They were-.. distant. Aside from these not so minor changes, Ivory is very recognisably herself, with no changed features. History Early Life Born in the City of Yanille, during Eden Syvian's second reign of Yanille, the first few years of Ivory's life were bliss. Despite never leaving the house, Ivory had two loving parents and a bouncing twin brother who never left her side. Her father was a Yanille Ranger, and her Mother was the head of a large family, and the acting Countess of Draynor. She was happy, lively and radiated health, it was as if nothing could ever go wrong. Ivory lived a lavish lifestyle under her fathers Ranger title, and was often visited by family members from her mothers side, who doted and loved her as their own. However, having two parents of high ranking was not all it was cracked up to be, and from a young age Ivory would come to notice that her parents were away more than they had expected to be, leaving them in the care of a maid for long periods of time. While this would be lonely, having her brother Arrin around was always a pick me up, and Ivory coped just fine without her mother and father, finding Arrin's company more than she ever needed. Being her playmate , Arrin and Ivory would spend their childhood playing soldiers, or damsel in distress. Unbeknown to them, during their parents time apart from eachother, they would grow distant, and arguments began to occur between the two lovers, putting stress on their two children. One morning, Arrin and Ivory awoke to the sound of shouting, and rushed downstairs, only to see their father throwing a broken chair in the direction of their mother, who was swiftly running out of the door. It would be years before they next saw her. Some Time Alone With her mother gone, life wasn't the same for Ivory anymore. Her father became-.. aggressive, in a sense. He was constantly grumpy, and just moped around the house. This confused Ivory, but she had little room to care. Being a naive child, the loss of her mother had hit her hard. She didn't understand why her father had thrown Lucie out, she had no idea why her mother hadn't come to see her.. Ivory slowly began to distance herself from the rest of her family, taking to sleeping alone, in her own room this time. Every night, she would get her maids to read her stories, and would soon learn to read herself. As Ivory grew, so did her passion for reading, and she would find herself going through hundreds of books each year, costing her father a great deal. She read through all the family tombs and records, and when they were done, she took to reading fantasy. Tales of dragons and spirits, the God Wars and unicorns filled her head, she started to wonder-.. Was this real? Over the years, the family began to slowly pick up the pieces, and move on from the absence of their mother. Stu stepped up as a father, giving them twice the amount of love and attention they had ever been given from either parent, and treating them to all sorts of luxurys, and soon the family of three had all but forgotten Lucie. That was, however, until she returned. When Ivory and Arrin had reached around 7 years old, they heard their father talking. Normally, they would have expected it to be a com-orb call, but Ivory was taken by surprise as she heard a hardened, emotion filled womans voice. She snuck downstairs to investigate, and her eyes set on a strange woman. She had long, jet black hair, that covered most of her face, and was sat down. The woman was considerably muscly and powerful looking. The two sat in silence, looking to eachother from across the table. What was it about this woman that seemed familiar? The woman turned to look at her, and Ivory almost instantly recognised it as her mother. After what seemed like hours of talking, Ivory learned the truth about her mother. Lucie had left because she was seeing another man, and she didn't love them anymore. Contrary to most situations where the father had said this to help the children move on, Lucie had coldheartedly admitted this straight to her face. Eventually, Lucie had agreed to stay with them for a few days, while she was in town. Shortly afterwards, Ivory, Arrin and Stu moved to the Fremennik Province, and later moved to Northern Kandarin in a bid to make a fresh start, where her father was made a Commander. This was when The Hunger occured. One night, a number of weeks after the departure of their father again, Ivory was with her maid, having her hair plaitted when there was a loud thud from outside. The maid got up and rushed to see what was the matter, and soon the whole manor was alive with shouts and hoots, rushing and commotion. Ivory sat in front of her mirror, her head craned to her door to see what was happening. When she tried to leave her room, she was soon ushered back in by a waiting servant. Not a few minutes later, her brother managed to sneak her out, and they both rushed downstairs to see what all the fuss was about. They were both met with the sight of their father sprawled on the dining table, maids and medics surrounding him. Ivory was confused, until she spotted a trickle of crimson dripping from the edge of the table. Running closer, Ivory placed her hands on the table in order to climb up and see her father, but was pulled back by her maid. She felt a wetness on her hands, and looked down-.. They were covered with hot, sticky blood. As Ivory saw the stuff, she lost conciousness, dropping to the ground only to be caught by her young brother. In the months following this, Ivory seldom saw her father. He refused to leave his bedroom for three months, and Ivory and Arrin were looked after by their maids, and even once he exited his room Stu was never the same, growing distant and jumpy. Stu suffered a severe case of PTSD and often woke the children up at night screaming from nightmares. This lasted for the most part of Ivory's life. The next 10 years of Ivory's life were spent lonely, spending the majority of her time cooped up reading, with her mother cropping up every other year to stay for a few days, before sinking into the background with her partner, Samuel Ignatius. She developed a burning desire for knowledge, reading everything and anything she possibly could. In 17 years of her life, Ivory had never gone further than the radius of their large manor, but she knew everything there was to know about the lands beyond their home, and was excited to get out into the outside world. However, it was something much more sinister than fairytales that spurred Ivory to venture out into the big wide world.. Lucie's Abduction These events took place towards the end of the section 'Some Time Alone' In the last two years of the fifth age, Lucie had been visiting her children more and more, and it had become a monthly thing rather than every few years. So it was a surprise to all family members when Lucie suddenly dissapeared off the face of the earth. Stu and Arrin passed it off, assuming it would just be their mother ditching them once again, but Ivory believed her mother had changed. She thought she was different, but as the weeks went on without a word from her beloved mother, she slowly began to loathe her. ~"How could she do this to us?"~ she thought. It was what they all thought. Weeks turned into months.. Months finally turned into a year, and that was when Ivory decided to give up on her mother. If she couldn't be bothered to see them, Ivory would not be bothered to see her.. Or so she thought. Not days later, Ivory heard a low muttering coming from a few rooms down. Ivory decided to investigate, as there wasn't much to do being cooped up indoors. As she entered the room, she was hit with a wave of shock. There, sat in the armchair next to her father, was the stocky, dirty form of her mother. Her beautiful, hip length black hair had been cut short, tousled around her ears and it was well, it wasn't black. It was ginger. The lower half of her mothers face was covered with a leather mask, and she wore a full set of mithril plated armour, a thick sheet of red hardleather covering her stomach. On her knees, was more hardleather, and protruding from it a set of adamentite spikes, oosing with a strange, sticky substance. The look in her mothers eyes was far from sane-.. it was /manic/, she was different. Very different. On her left wrist, her bracer had been taken off, and her wrist was extended towards Stu, who stared silently at it. Cut into her wrist, surrounded by strange markings, was a jagged S. But it didn't /look/ like a cut, it looked like a mark, a strange mark none the less, but a mark. The following months were strange to say the least. Every fortnight their mother would come and visit, and every fortnight she would be worse off than she was the fortnight before. Ivory could see that her mother was deteriorating, and wanting to remember her mother as normal, she made the decision to stop seeing her mother in her visits. Many times her father tried to speak to her about it, telling her that she was just going through a tough time, but Ivory never believed her. She told herself that she didn't care anymore, and she began to believe the lie, slowly feeling herself lose interest in her mothers actions. Until one day, she realised she did care. Only then, it was too late. Lucie's Death From this point onwards, every event is directly roleplayed. The previous events did happen, but Ivory was just a powerplayed child character. When Lucie died, I took up Ivory as my main character. Every event from now happened over a period of a few months. It was the early hours of the morning, when Ivory was awakened by the sound of scraping at her window. Taking her bugia, Ivory slowly made her way to her window, where she onehandedly undid the leather latches, opening it to find a jet black raven, its feathers glistening in the dim candle light. In its beak was a scroll. Having read that touching the raven was disrespectful, Ivory spent several long minutes trying to prize the scroll from the raven's beak, before finally taking it in her grasp. As Ivory's keen eyes scanned the paper, she furrowed her brow. : "It is with the greatest regret, that I inform you of the untimely death of Miss Luc Sicarius, a dear friend to all. She shall be thoroughly missed. '' : ''Kind Regards, and the deepest sympathy, : Uncle Ryo." It was at this point, Ivory was confused. Who was Luc Sicarius? Why was she recieving a notification of her death? Confused and concerned, Ivory crept through the hallway to her brothers room, placing her bugia down on his bedside table. She shook him awake and let him read, and he frowned to her. Arrin, unlike Ivory, had been out, he knew people, a lot more than her, and even though they were the same age she looked up to him for advice and comfort. Arrin looked to the back of the note. It said two words on it. Falador Park. What did Falador Park have to do with this? Desperate for answers, Ivory dragged a reluctant Arrin out of bed, and the two raced to the portal room, transporting themselves to the city centre, where they walked in the cold for a half hour. The first time travelling to a city, Ivory should have been mesmerised, but she was too fixated on finding the answer to the scroll she had recieved that she didn't acknowledge the centre of Asgarnia, she just miserably trudged, still in her night clothes. This is when they came across them all. A group of about seven men, and a woman, all in a circle. The tallest of them all she recognised to be one of her mothers blooded family, Ryo Cam. She furrowed her brow again now, and clasped her brothers hand in her own, slowly approaching the party. In the centre of the circle seemed to be-.. a white light, a ghostly figure of some sorts. It had its back turned to the twins, but it wore a very revealing, floor length ball gown, its styled, shortish, chin length hair floated gracefully around the spectres head, as it turned around slowly in the air to face her, she found something remarkably familiar about this being. That's when it hit her. Luc Sicarius. Lucie.. The S on her wrist stood for Sicarius. Luc Sicarius was her mother, and Luc Sicarius was dead. Many feelings began to brew within the heart of young Ivory, but she couldn't decide on the right one. Was she sad? Hurt? Angry? Happy? All Ivory knew that the woman she had seen all those months ago was not her mother. In her eyes, her mother died many years ago. As Arrin spoke to Ryo, Ivory sat quietly by herself in the corner, her head in her hands. She couldn't bring herself to look towards her phantom mother. Minutes turned into hours, and Ivory did nothing but stare into space, lost in her own thoughts. The sound of a terribly familiar voice caught her attention. Arrin and her mother were arguing. After all these years, Arrin was finally telling his mother what he thought of her, and what he thought of her is not appropriate to add to this wiki page. After what seemed like days of constant shouting, Arrin turned around, and left. Sparing her mother one last remorseful glance, an unnoticed tear slid down Ivory's cheek. As she turned to leave, Ryo tapped Ivory on the shoulder, handing her an amulet. Her mothers Phylactery, he said. She tied the amulet around her neck. It was bright green, made of emerald, but across its centre was the symbol of the God Zamorak, encrusted in thousands of tiny rubies, and outlined with gold. Without another word, Ivory left the scene, and caught up with her brother, who teleported them back to the house, where Ivory returned to bed. I Have Family? The following months passed unnaturally slowly. Every day began to merge into the next. Ivory did nothing but exist. With her mother gone for good, and her father distant, her 17th birthday went as soon as it came. Ivory only had one person to release her troubles onto. Her brother. Not wishing to stray too far from home, Ivory spent her days lurking around the closest city to her, Ardougne. It was the first time she had been out of the house, and didn't have the confidence to approach anybody, so Ivory spent most of her time sitting silently on the bridge to the castle, lost in her own thoughts. It was one of these days, when Ivory was stood in the market, where she bumped into Arrin. Tensions between the two had been high, both of the young adults being stressed they had nobody to unload it onto but each other, which is exactly what they did. The minute she saw Arrin, she ran up to him, throwing her arms around him. The twins shared a long embrace, before Arrin started to tickle her. Soon growing angry, Ivory let the stress overcome her, and roughly pushed him away. He looked to her with a hurt expression, and she questioned why he could be so happy just weeks after their mother had died. The harmless banter had soon escalated into an argument, and the pair began to attract unwanted attention from passers by. Then, something Ivory never thought she would do happened. Arrin began to insult their mother, loudly and angrily. Tensions built up inside Ivory's head, and before she could stop herself, her hand shot out and struck Arrin across the cheek, leaving a large, red welt that would soon settle into a rather long lasting bruise. Releasing a squeak like, surprised scream at her own actions, Ivory soon broke down into a flood of tears and sorrys, to which Arrin pulled his slightly younger sister into his arms, holding her close and telling her it was okay. It was at this point, that from down the road to the market, in walked a girl much smaller than the pair, though she did not look so much younger. As Ivory's eyes cast onto her, there was something oddly familiar about this girl she couldn't quite place. Her eyes latched onto her for what seemed like a life time, before she finally spoke up. Her accent was a mix of Kandarin and Kharidian tones, an odd mix at that. “What the fuck are you looking at?” said a very bold, overly confident voice. Ivory cocked her head to the side slightly in confusion, what was it about this girl? The girls eyes slowly began to to examine Ivory, before setting on her tattoo. Ivory looked down to her own tattoo, then back to the girl, she was very uncomfortable. The girl walked up to the pair, undoing some sort of latch on her armour to reveal her own tattoo, the exact same. Ivory stared at her, a rather confused expression on her face. There were other Syvians? She had always thought that their family of three were the only ones. The girl soon revealed her name to be Robyn Syvian, and was the daughter of one of Lucie's best friends, and Stu's sister Molly Syvian. Ivory immediately seemed to cheer up a bit. Being a girl who loved her family greatly, she was delighted. Surely if there was one, there must be more? But Ivory's hopes were soon thwarted, because this girl was /not/ how she expected family to be. She was rude, cruel and generally annoying, and Ivory certainly didn't get along with her. Returning home, Ivory decided to confront her father. She asked about their family, and why she hadn't met them before, so Stu agreed to bring the kids to meet their immediate family. Walking into Ardougne market, the first person Ivory met was a tall, bulky man, not much taller than she. He was clad in armour from head to toe, but through his visa, two pale blue, piercing eyes gazed to her, as if they were staring into her very soul. Slowly backing away from the man, she let Robyn talk to him, not wanting anything to do with this terrifying man who later introduced himself as her uncle, Eden Syvian. The next two members of the family she met were Alexis and Atreyu Syvian. They were her cousins, but Ivory was in for one hell of a shock when she found out that they were both in a romantic relationship. Pretty sure that everybody else hated these two individuals, Ivory slowly backed away. Perhaps meeting family wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Was there really /nobody/ she could get along with? Well, perhaps one person. Somebody very unexpected indeed.. Meeting Eden But a few weeks after she had met her estranged uncle, an unlikely event would bring the two closer, and would open a new side of life for Ivory she had never experienced before. One night, Ivory was sat upon the bridge to Ardougne castle, gazing off into the distance, when approached a tall, slender woman. She was golden of hair, with large ringlet curls that fell to the small of her back, with large, yellow eyes, framed with thick black eyelashes, and rosy red cheeks. She wore a golden coloured dress made of chainmail, her bare body completely visible beneath, and walked bare foot, sitting beside Ivory. "Lucie?" called a soft, silvery voice. Ivory instantly snapped her head leftwards, her eyes taking in the sight of the woman, before she shook her head. "You have the wrong person. Sorry. Lucie is dead." Ivory replied in a very blunt voice. Assuming the lady would now leave, she looked back to the water, waiting until she heard footsteps leaving, but instead, the woman reached over and grabbed her amulet, a sudden flash of anger passing the face of this hauntingly beautiful girl. "Where did you get this?" she asked aggressively, clutching the amethyst in her palm. Ivory looked wide eyed at her, and her body tensed, routing her to the spot. "I-It was my mothers.." She stammered quickly, blinking a few times in shock. The womans features seemed to soften at this, and she released her grip on Ivory's amulet, moving her soft, porcelain hand to cup the side of her face, much to Ivory's surprise. "Hm." she mused. "I see the resemblance. Come with me, we'll find a sacrifice." Sacrifice. Ivory's eyes once again widened, and she shook her head. The woman seemed kind, she seemed to have known her mother, but.. Sacrifise. Ivory had read books, she knew what it was. Morally unsound. Shaking her head, Ivory stood up from the bridge, before she began to think. 17 years inside, reading nothing but books about knights and gallantry had brainwashed her, she wanted an adventure of her own, but-.. why should she trust this woman? As she prepared to ask her father for advice, a slight idea formulated in her mind. She'd always yearned for some family other than her brother, so why not ask one of them? She began to evaluate her new family in her mind. There was the awful cousin she didn't like, Robyn, her two other cousins which were incest ridden, Atreyu and Alexis, and then Eden, her intimidating uncle. She didn't fancy really talking to any of them, but her uncle seemed like the least depressing choice. As she allowed the girl to teleport her, she contacted her uncle nervously, furrowing her brow a she awaited his response. ="So, what's your opinion on creepy witch ladies who want you to come with them to gain a sacrifice..?"=. Meant in jest, Ivory wondered how he would reply, assuming he would laugh and respond with a sarcastic comment.. How wrong could she be. A deep, heavily accented voice rattled through her mind, rough and demanding, and reasonably loud. She released a small whelp of surprise, her uncle began to order her around, asking her where she was and telling her not to move a single step. As Ivory and Cruella walked into the Blue Moon Inn, her head began to ring loudly as the loud voice pounded her brain, and she brought her hand to her head. Noticing, Cruella slowly turned, asking Ivory what was wrong, but Ivory never got to answer. The door of the inn burst open, and with a surprised shriek, Ivory turned swiftly on her heel, her eyes resting upon A Father Like You Meeting Aryl A Magical Mishap Erthnetora Meeting Varis At War With The Sicarius Running Away Kas Amaranth At War With The Sicarius-.. Again. Tyrael Losing Eden-.. And Just About Everything Else Why Are You Crying? Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Elf Category:Female Category:Undead Category:Zarosian Category:Crossbreeds